Twisted Fate
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: Everything went by so fast. His father, his brothers, and his home were gone. Naively believing that Al Thaman took him in after the loss of his, Hakuryuu does not realize their hidden agenda. As he slowly starts to notice Al Thamen's true colors, will Hakuryuu still be the same once he learns of the truth?


**I apologize for not updating a lot, but with finals coming up I've been busy.** **Not to mention the lack of motivation and writer's block I have right now. Fortunately, I hope they won't affect my updates. **

**Please enjoy my fifth magi fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue of Calamity  


Inside the Imperial palace of the Kou Empire, a priest of the Kou Empire was searching for their country's magi. After hours of searching, he finally found the magi

"Magi. Magi. Judal-sama, what are you doing?"

Although it was true Judal was never one to bother showing any kind of acknowledgement to anyone and would often just ignore them, the priest knew there was something off about the magi this time. Noticing the strange behavior in Judal, the priest peered over in the direction Judal was focusing on only to see the emperor's four children: Hakuyuu Ren, Hakuren Ren, Hakuei Ren, and Hakuryuu Ren, particularly on the youngest.

"Rest assured, magi. Anything you desire is already your's. All obstacles will be removed."

* * *

In the garden, Hakuryuu is making a flower crown with Hakuei. As he watches his two younger sibling playing, Hakuyuu notices something amiss in the air. This does not leave Hakuren's sight especially when he catches the sight of two certain Al Thamen members.

"Brother..."

Something was wrong, no rather it was only the premonition of what is to happen.

"Hakuren ni-san."

At the sound of Hakuei's voice, Hakuren had hoped his bad feeling was wrong.

!

Hakuren was surprised to see Hakuei place a pile of distorted, dead flowers on his head.

"Do you like it? Hakuryuu and I each made one."

Hakuryuu placed the flower crown he made on top of Hakuyuu's head. Oh how Hakuren wished he was given that one cause there's no way he can tell Hakuei the honest truth or lie to her especially when he sees the look of anticipation in her eyes. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

"I-I love it."

"Yah! I'm so glad, Hakuren ni-san likes it." Seeing Hakuei's bright innocent smile made the guilt inside Hakuren's heart tighten even more.

"When I ask Seishun or any of the servants, they always make a strange smile almost like it was forced like your's, but I know Hakuren ni-san wouldn't lie."

Hakuei's bright smile and honest words were too much for Hakuren.

"Hakuren ni-san!" Hakuei runs to her brother who just suddenly collapsed.

"Big brother, why did Brother fall down? Was he feeling bad?" Hakuryuu asks his oldest brother who is carrying him in his arms.

"Yes."

"Eh! Brother was sick!"

"He wasn't ill."

"But you said he was feeling bad?"

"Yes, he was."

'But only because of his guilty conscious. And where is that malicious aura coming from?' Hakuyuu noticed a murderous intent being directed at him a while ago. At first, he suspected it was an assassin sent by his uncle or some other country, but there was something strange about this murderous aura that he can't put his finger on it.

* * *

Still bothered by the murderous aura he felt in the garden, Hakuyuu decided to take a walk for a change of pace. The fresh air helped soothe Hakuyuu's mind.

"Young prince, an important diplomat of the Kou Empire wishes to see you. They have instructed us to escort you to them. Now just follow us to-"

"Exactly who is this important diplomat that wishes to see my little brother? If it is one of younger brothers you are referring to, then Hakuren is currently in his room. Since he is not feeling well at the moment, you'll have to wait for another time." Hakuyuu stands right behind Hakuryuu in between several priests of the Kou Empire and Hakuryuu. After hearing that the several members of Al Thamen are after his baby brother, he has no choice but to intervene. If it was Hakuren, he would be alright since he's strong enough to hold his ground against Al Thamen, but Hakuryuu was another story. He's far too young to have any interaction with them. Who knows what things they might put into his mind!

"That is unnecessary, Crown Prince."

"We are not here to see Viceroy Hakuren, but Prince Hakuryuu."

"And do enlighten me, exactly who gave you the right to do so as I have not heard of this matter let alone given my approval?"

"That would be Lady Gyokuen."

!

It was his mother! If the witch of Al Thamen was involved then this would spell disaster as no good came from being involved with them.

"Now then Crown Prince, allow us to complete our duty to escort Prince Hakuryuu to our special guest."

'Like I'd let that happen.'

"Unfortunately Hakuryuu is still too young, he has much to learn. If it diplomatic matters concerning the Kou Empire, then either Hakuren or I are more than enough." For Hakuryuu to have any kind of interaction with Al Thamen will only bring corruption. Who knows what kind of things they might put into Hakuryuu's pure mind!

"I am afraid that is impossible, Crown Prince. Our special guest has specifically requested Prince Hakuryuu for this matter."

"Then might you tell me what your _special_ guest would want with a child."

"That matter does not concern you, Crown Prince. So please allow us to escort Prince Hakuryuu."

"If it concerns my baby brother, then yes I have every right to know. Now then, we'll take our leave." Hakuyuu grabs Hakuryuu's hand and departs with him leaving the priests behind.

"Crown Prince, sadly this is not a matter that you have any control over."

* * *

Since that day, Hakuryuu was never left alone. He would always be accompanied by either Hakuren or Hakuyuu. Hakuren and Hakuyuu would never let Hakuryuu out of their sight not even during baths, meals, or night time. Hakuryuu would bathe with either one of them. He ate his meals with them. And would sleep in one of their rooms. Both Hakuren and Hakuyuu knew that if Al Thamen was after their baby brother, then that would spell disaster.

It seems that Al Thamen didn't enjoy this game of cat and mouse.


End file.
